


Sopra in alto, è lì che voglio andare

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È ora di provare a mettere ordine prima che sia troppo tardi. Quindi non se ne farà niente. (Bella festa, ma chi paga? Ah, noi? Ah, abbiamo già pagato? Sì, certo che sono etero. Chi è che sta vomitando nei vasi in terrazza?)</p><p>[Donaloschi, yup.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sopra in alto, è lì che voglio andare

**Author's Note:**

> CIAO POPOLO DEL DONALOSCHI CE L'HO FATTA. #sobrietà #compostezza #NO

"Dov'è la tua maglietta?"

Giulio si guarda intorno per qualche istante, gli occhi un po' vacui e le labbra scoperte in un sorriso scemo. "Non lo so," risponde alla fine, con il tono incerto di chi non sembra proprio sicurissimo del senso delle proprie parole, "da qualche parte, credo"; qualcuno in terrazza grida forte delle sconcezze, e Alberto spera che, chiunque sia, non sia così ubriaco da gridare contro i passanti (chi è che passa in una strada senza uscita, all'una e venti di notte?). Quando torna a prestare attenzione a Giulio, è ancora là a dondolare sul posto, con un bicchiere vuoto in una mano e il viso arrossato e sudato come dopo venti serie di piegamenti. Probabile che se la sia tolta per un qualche gioco idiota.

"Non ti sembra il caso di, um, sederti?" gli dice, indicandogli qualcosa dietro le spalle; il movimento di Giulio per girarsi e guardare è così brusco che, barcollando, finisce mezzo addosso ad Alberto – e poi tutto addosso, quando il divano vuoto e sfatto si trasforma da meta a ostacolo per gambe troppo impacciate. "Sei una piaga," si lagna Alberto, e Giulio ride, singhiozza, e ride ancora.

"Ma mi ami comunque," puntualizza, lamentandosi poi con un gemito o due. "Sei scomodo."

"Così impari ad addormentarti addosso a me." Giulio muove un po' la testa come a metterlo a fuoco meglio, e Alberto potrebbe distogliere lo sguardo quel tanto che basta per evitare il sorriso a trentadue denti che gli manda lampi, o le gocce di sudore tra il collo e la spalla di Giulio, per concentrarsi, magari, sul fastidio della propria coscia già intorpidita, o sulle condizioni miserevoli in cui versano tutti e due e che domani mattina raggiungeranno il culmine.

Giulio si addormenta di schianto, l'ombra dell'ultima risata che sfuma lentamente dal suo volto, e Alberto è troppo stordito e assonnato per realizzare che nessuno dei due dormirà troppo comodamente.

*

Alberto si sveglia con la schiena a pezzi, la testa che preme dall'interno e minaccia di esplodere, la nausea che minaccia di svuotargli lo stomaco – seconda soltanto alla voglia di svuotare la vescica, – la forma della spalla di Giulio contro il suo naso e il desiderio di non vederlo, non parlargli, non fare niente fino a quando non si sarà dimenticato ogni immagine del suo sogno.

Ma Giulio è sveglio, nonostante gli effetti della sbronza siano cento volte più evidenti su di lui, e da come sfugge il suo sguardo mentre lo saluta con il "buongiorno" più strascicato che gli abbia mai sentito dire, Alberto comprende che Giulio è imbarazzato almeno quanto lui. Chissà cosa ha sognato. Potrebbe chiederglielo, dopotutto, ma non sa se vuole sentire la risposta.

"Se ti alzi dal mio braccio," gli dice invece, picchiando piano la fronte contro la nuca di Giulio, "potrei farcela a non pisciarmi addosso."

Giulio si alza di scatto, o almeno è quello che prova a fare, perché finisce soltanto per ruzzolare giù dal divano e picchiare contro metà dei mobili dell'angolo soggiorno con gambe, braccia e schiena. E Giulio ride, tra un lamento e l'altro, spalmato a terra con metà dei vestiti persi chissà dove e l'altra metà nel più completo disordine, peggio del più sfortunato dei personaggi dei cartoni, e Alberto ride, guardandolo ripetere i movimenti di braccia e gambe che ha fatto mentre cadeva, mentre la nausea e il mal di testa sembrano concedere a entrambi una minuscola tregua.

Poi Alberto torna a sentire la necessità urgentissima di fare pipì, Giulio quella di restare piegato in due fino a quando non avrà vomitato ogni cosa; non c'è neanche bisogno di mettersi d'accordo per usare insieme il bagno più vicino.

*

"Sono andati via tutti."

Giulio alza gli occhi quel tanto che basta da guardare il riflesso di Alberto, ignorando l'acqua fredda che ancora gocciola dal suo viso un po' ovunque a terra e sul petto. "Che ora è?"

"Quasi l'una, anche se non sembra. Diluvia, fuori."

"Che bellezza." Giulio ficca direttamente tutta la testa sotto il getto del rubinetto, non uscendone fino a quando non sente la necessità di respirare prima di soffocarsi. "Perché non mi fermi, quando bevo troppo?"

"Non sapevo che stessi bevendo?" suggerisce Alberto, grattandosi la nuca. "Ed è inutile che mi guardi così," aggiunge sulla difensiva quando lo sguardo di Giulio, mezzo annegato, torna a rimbalzare fino a lui grazie allo specchio, "la prossima volta chiamo SOS Tata."

Giulio scuote la testa, scrollando ancora un po' d'acqua sul pavimento del bagno – che in verità è già stato devastato da quattordici persone durante la notte, quindi non fa una gran differenza – e chiude la manopola soltanto dopo aver fatto un paio di sorsate lunghissime. "Se dobbiamo chiamare qualcuno, dev'essere un'impresa di pulizie. Se il resto della villa è un cesso come questo cesso," e Giulio trattiene una risatina, rendendosi conto in ritardo della ripetizione, "insomma, ci costa di meno che pagare le penali."

"Sì, stai decisamente meglio." Alberto guarda Giulio sbottonarsi i jeans e decide all'istante che è meglio non guardare. "Ti aspetto fuori dopo la doccia."

"Anche tu stai tornando te stesso," ridacchia Giulio. "Sei rimasto qua fino ad ora, puoi restarci anche mentre faccio una doccia e ridivento umano. Magari svengo e vieni a salvarmi."

"Sei tu che se non mi salti addosso mezzo nudo è perché hai la febbre a trentanove." Alberto ha tutta l'aria di aggiungere qualcos'altro, e infatti Giulio aspetta che finisca di dire qualunque cosa abbia da dire, ma poi scuote la testa, e Giulio continua la sua difficile missione di spogliarsi e entrare nella cabina senza scivolare, inciampare o battere la testa contro uno spigolo e morire dissanguato.

"Una doccia non farebbe male nemmeno a te." Il sorriso di Giulio finge un certo malizioso ammiccamento. "L'abbiamo già fatta e in posti molto più stretti."

Alberto fissa con aria critica la cabina. "Mi sa di no."

"Ci entreremmo anche in quattro."

"Certo, il mio sogno proibito è essere costretto a strusciarmi addosso ad altre tre persone in una doccia di meno di un metro quadro," si lagna Alberto, che però ha già la camicia mezzo sbottonata. Giulio annuisce una volta, approvando, e torna a insaponarsi.

"Dipende dalle persone, no?" gli dice mentre Alberto entra con cautela a fargli compagnia, reggendosi un po' alle piastrelle e un po' a Giulio prima di trovare un posto dove non si scivoli e arrivi almeno un po' dell'acqua del soffione fisso. Giulio gli spruzza un fiotto di sapone lungo la spalla, senza neppure avvisarlo, e sempre ignorando il suo parere gli insapona la schiena. "Non ti sto molestando," gli dice quando Alberto tenta di sgusciar via dal suo massaggio per la seconda volta.

"Non ancora," rimarca Alberto, e Giulio ride.

"Be', chi è quello che mi ha palpato il culo a casa di-"

"Pagavo pegno."

Giulio gli pizzica un capezzolo, poi l'altro, e Alberto si appoggia come può alle piastrelle sdrucciolevoli del muro. "Anche questo era un pegno?"

"No," ribatte, facendo scorrere piano un labbro contro i denti come se fosse un gesto capace di ricacciare indietro i sogni agitati della notte. "Smettila. Mi fai male."

"Non ci crede nessuno."

"Era una scommessa. Ale diceva che ti sarebbe venuto duro."

" _Aaah_." Giulio lascia andare un sospiro carico di sarcasmo, ma non il capezzolo di Alberto, intorno a cui continua a strofinare due dita. "Già, ricordo. Ma non ci sei riuscito."

Alberto appoggia anche il viso sulle piastrelle gelate, cercando scampo dalla sua presa. "A lui no," esala infine, quasi premendosi contro il muro per nascondersi alla sua vista. Giulio, finalmente, ritira la mano: Alberto sente il suo respiro un po' più corto, la sua presenza separata da lui da un velo d'acqua appena, e già rimpiange che l'abbia fatto. Potrebbe anche soffrire all'idea che non abbia fatto qualche altro gesto irreparabile con quella mano.

"Scusami," dice, piano abbastanza da essere quasi coperto dallo scroscio della doccia, e Alberto ride e scuote i capelli fradici. Per un po' non parla nessuno dei due, almeno fino a quando Alberto non becca Giulio a sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla un attimo troppo tardi.

"Sei uno _stronzo_!" strilla Alberto, spintonandolo via un po' offeso e un  po' ridendo – non troppo forte, o rischia davvero l'omicidio, accidenti alle liscissime docce anni ottanta – e fronteggiandolo, dimentico della propria erezione che non scema neppure sotto l'acqua fredda. "Lo sai che mi vergogno!"

"Di cosa?" Giulio ride, ride senza riuscire a fermarsi, e Alberto non se lo ricorda più. E in ogni caso, c'è qualcosa che non può fare a meno di distrarlo del tutto. "Oh, già," dice Giulio quando nota ciò che ha notato Alberto, "be', come dire, dovrei strizzarti i capezzoli più spesso."

"Vaffanculo," commenta tra i denti, ma è troppo difficile per Alberto non ghignare a propria volta. "Oh santa Maria, cosa mi manca da fare adesso per finire il film porno?" Giulio si regge tra le nicchie scavate nel muro a mo' di portasapone, il suo sghignazzare che si fa, se possibile, più impudico, e Alberto si affretta ad aggiungere, "non pensarci nemmeno, il mio culo sta bene così com'è."

"Anche il mio," concede Giulio, " _fa' un po' da solo_." Poggia una mano sul petto, assumendo un'espressione seria per quanto possibile, e giura, "mi giro dall'altra parte e non mi volto finché non hai finito."

Alberto non fa in tempo a dire _non esiste, non ho intenzione di spararmi una sega a mezzo metro da chiunque compreso te_ , perché Giulio si è già voltato contro il muro che un attimo prima aveva alle spalle, e l'acqua della doccia scende in rivoletti dal collo e dalle spalle, giù lungo la schiena e nel solco delle natiche, seguendo la forma delle cosce tese; e Alberto sospira, si gira a sua volta per dargli le spalle (perché fidarsi di Giulio, fidarsi di un giuramento di Giulio, non è veramente possibile), e si chiede _perché no?_ , certo di non sapersi dare una risposta.

Ricorda il sogno di poche ore prima, le cui immagini si mescolano a una mano che lo pizzica, a un respiro che gli arroventa la nuca, ed è già molto più vicino al culmine di quanto non credesse.

"Albe."

"Mh?" Alberto lascia andare il respiro che fino a un attimo prima tratteneva ritmicamente, pentendosene all'istante quando questo si riempie di un suono inequivocabile non appena filtra dalla sua gola. "Hai giurato, Giulio."

"Posso..." L'unica consolazione di Alberto è che Giulio sembra imbarazzato quanto lui, almeno a giudicare dalla sua esitazione, dal suo schiarirsi la voce che gracchia contro le pareti della bocca, del contatto delle sue spalle contro quelle di Alberto che non è voluto e fa sobbalzare entrambi. Non completa mai quella frase, ma sente un rumore scivoloso aggiungersi allo scroscio dell'acqua, e non ne ha più bisogno.

"Se non mi molesti," risponde alle piastrelle davanti a sé, e Giulio ride, e dopotutto mantiene quello stupido giuramento. Nessuno dei due sa se esserne davvero dispiaciuto.

*

La prima impresa di pulizie cercata via Internet manda un inserviente e due signore sudamericane di mezza età già dopo una quarantina di minuti, il tempo che serve perché spunti un accenno di sole, telefonino due amici contriti per essere caracollati via senza svegliarli e siano vagamente vestiti e vagamente sobri. Giulio è già sollevato all'idea di non dover mettere ordine lui stesso in quel porcile, ma Alberto si annoia persino a veder pulire i tre con efficienza metodica, e appena una delle camere da letto è bonificata e pronta ci si rifugia dentro, adducendo un mal di testa atroce; una delle signore annuisce con l'aria di chi ha già visto molti campi di battaglia post-festa alcoolica.

Giulio lo pesca dopo una mezz'ora a guardare la fine del Gran Premio di Formula Uno. "Posso?" chiede, facendo spuntare la faccia schiacciata tra porta e stipite, e Alberto annuisce e spegne la TV. "Potevi lasciare acceso," commenta, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.

"Hai l'espressione da discorso serio."

"Anche tu."

"Non sono..." Alberto si storce ancora il labbro tra i denti. "Insomma."

"Okay, potresti essere _donasessuale_."

Alberto inarca le sopracciglia. "Non era un discorso serio?"

"Lo è," annuisce Giulio con molto sussiego. "Io mi sento un po' _palosessuale_ , dopotutto," aggiunge, mentre la faccia gli si apre in un ghigno.

Alberto scoppia a ridere a sua volta, e poi gli tira un cuscino.


End file.
